


首饰

by shandenabian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: 车





	首饰

佩内

首饰

他们获得了一场胜利，世界属于他们。

内和姆巴佩走进房间时，沉稳的年轻人仍有点愉悦的头晕目眩的余韵。他回转身子，内已经自然地脱下白色衬衣，动作流畅地除去长裤和内裤。现在内马尔赤身裸体地站在灯光下，只带着一副亮晶晶的钻石耳钉和他细致可爱的手腕上攀缠的金属和宝石的手链。

这些迷人的珠宝，钻石，金属，宝石，珍珠，象牙和玛瑙，在内的身上交织着一种绝妙的意蕴，宁静的光与声让姆巴佩突然得狂热起来。赤裸的内，神情孩子气而得意洋洋，他在基里安的注视下走到那张长沙发边上，他躺下，像猫寻找最舒适的体态，手按在心口，另一只胳膊向上搭在沙发扶手上，左腿屈起，另一条腿却分开。他的性器安静地垂在腿间。

内马尔看向基里安，用那双淘气却粘稠的，珠宝似的眼睛。

 

姆巴佩最先吻的是他的膝盖，形状优美的艺术品，在他们的几次性爱中，内缠着他的腰因为过度的快感而抽泣时，这对小巧的膝骨会用力抵着他腰侧，像是无助地想合拢双腿。他现在吻内的膝盖，汹涌的爱意混杂着快乐海潮般涌向他的唇——他的唇贴在内光滑的皮肤上，内的血管在皮肤下都能感受到它微妙的轻颤。

“基里安，”内含糊地软绵绵地喊他的名字，会心地笑着，手指按住他的后颈，“基里安。”

他的手指和唇吻蔓延在内的身体上，掠过那些纹身，内马尔小声地呻吟，顺着他的动作献上自己渴求的肉体，小腹，手指，锁骨，踝，腕，乳。他很快地成了一头被性欲驯服的猎豹，带着近乎茫然的表情任姆巴佩摆弄。他自己的手指擦着耻骨滑到股间，姆巴佩听下动作，站起来欣赏着内将手指插入了自己的后穴。

“你湿透了吗，内？”他的声音带着笑意。

“别，别这样……”内撒娇般祈求着，却自然地用手指操着自己，“基里安，别……”

“别害羞，告诉我。”基里安说，“这会让你更加兴奋的，内，相信我。”

“操，你个混蛋。”内咯咯地笑起来，“是的……嗯…我湿透了，因为我想要你，我为你准备好了，所以你他妈还在等什么呢？”

“你像教皇或者领主的婊子。”基里安赞美他，“尤其这些漂亮的首饰，它们让你更美，也更——”

“淫荡？”内抽出手指，举起亮晶晶的手指冲姆巴佩示意，“很高兴你喜欢，我特意戴着的。”

19岁的明星球员像真正的男孩一样吹了声口哨，坐在内的脚边。内会意地爬起来，跨坐在他的大腿上，灵活的手指按在他的皮带上，用的是那几根潮湿的手指。他想了想，只拉开了姆巴佩的裤链。性器弹出来打在他的大腿上。

“我想让你穿着西服操我。”内解释道。

姆巴佩满足了他的甜蜜请求。

内小心地抬起臀部，扶着基里安的阴茎，缓慢地坐下。

“好大……”他的眼睛里蒙上了泪水，无助地吻着姆巴佩的嘴角。

姆巴佩突然按住他的腿根，残忍地顶到最深。内猛地勾住他的脖子向后扬起身体，而基里安咬在他的乳头上。

“不……不要，慢一些——”他带着哭腔胡言乱语，“好涨——我要死了……”

基里安吮吸着他的乳首，他在等待，等待他膝盖上的这个人适应痛苦，等待他变得焦灼、放浪，扭动腰身求别人把他操坏，像真正的婊子一样叫得又甜又腻。

一般来说，他不用等很久。

 

内骑在他的阳具上，呻吟地上下起伏，姆巴佩扣着他小巧的耻骨猛烈地向上顶撞，操出内一声声带着欲望的叫床声。内簌簌地掉着眼泪，表情却是不自知得沉醉，他张着嘴，粉嫩的舌尖舔着自己的嘴唇，缠着宝石手链的那只手按在姆巴佩的左胸口，无意识地纠皱了西服外套——也让姆巴佩的心柔软地皱了起来。

他像一只猫一样充满魅力，浑身散发着危险的香气，或许是他的古龙水，这让内像是什么开得糜烂的花或是熟透的冒着汁水的果实。基里安的灵魂在这幽香里漂浮。

内的腰软了，他不在动了，完全被姆巴佩顶得浑身哆嗦瘫软，他的钻石耳钉晃动着——姆巴佩这才发现还有一串细小的碎珠缀着，随着他被操干动作煽情地摇晃，叮叮作响。

他是对的。姆巴佩大脑混乱地想，这让他更淫荡，也更美了。

内贴着他的脸颊泣不成声，他要高潮了，里面又热又紧，吮吸着那根让他崩溃的肉棒。

“你流了好多水，”基里安含住他的耳饰和左耳垂，“……弄脏了我的衣服，怎么处罚你呢？”

内哭着，声音像一摊水：“……基里安，你好棒…我爱死你了——我要高潮了，啊，好、好涨……操我，射在我的里面，让我怀上你的孩子——”

姆巴佩几乎是在同时到达了顶点。内也绞着抽搐着到达了高潮，射在基里安黑色的西服外套上。

他瘫在姆巴佩的身上，说不出话。姆巴佩吻着他的颈侧。

他辨认出了那种幽香——那是罗望子树的味道。

“我喜欢你的古龙水。”他对内说。内马尔抬起湿淋淋的脸，对他疲惫地笑了。

他的耳饰，细细的珠子贴在他的脸颊上。

END


End file.
